The Starlight Academy: Ain't Backing Down
by xXGlacie.and.LeafieXx
Summary: Part of the Chaos Chronicles! Leafia Olson never knew what was in for her when she was accepted into The Starlight Academy. She meets Glacia and Lizabeth Moon and soon Leafia and her sister Ally are tossed into a dangerous world... ACCEPTING OCs!
1. Prologue: For Now

**This story has been removed from CheetahLover101's profile and taken here. See her profile for details. Still accepting OCs, forms now on profile.**

* * *

**The Starlight Academy: Ain't Backing Down**

**Prologue: For Now

* * *

**

_Dear Alice and Lucianna_

_I have read your applications and I am proud to say that you will be attending the Starlight Academy. There you will learn new skills meet new people and have fun! Your dorm is Aurora, so when you get to the school, please go to the check-in desk for your keys. Each of you will get your own room. And you will choose electives on the second week of school._

_I will be looking forward to seeing you!_

**_Sarah Dems Johnsen_**

The living room was filled with squeals and jumping by Lucianna and Alice Olson. Ever since they had heard about it from their aunt, the two girls' dream was to attend The Starlight Academy, and the dream had just come true. "We're gonna be a Starlight, we're gonna be a Starlight!" They were cheering when suddenly Deanna Olson walked into the room.

"I can see you made it," she said as the girls were still squealing with excitement. The girls turned and went to hug their mother and continued squealing, when Lucianna, or Leafia as she was always called ever since a certain contest, stopped jumping and pushed her brown curls aside.

Her pale green eyes shimmered and she realized that she knew absolutely NO ONE at the Starlight Academy, and she was seriously shy. On the other hand, her adopted little sister Ally was very brave. Ally kept cheering and jumping before she noticed that Leafia was just standing there looking down as if she was suddenly interested in the carpet, which she wasn't, of course. They had gotten the green rug placed down months ago.

"What's wrong Leafia?" Ally asked with a concerned tone. "You should be excited!" Leafia fell down on the emerald couch, fingering her brown curls as they bounced, while her straight blond head sparkled from the sunlight. Leafia looked up at her mother, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Mama... I-I-I don't think I can do this," Leafia admitted, terrified.

Ally realized her sister's pain, and dropped down beside her, her dark red hair flying over her shoulders. When she sat down, the straight strands fell to her chest, and she looked up with her golden eyes at her sister.

"Leafia, no worries. I'll be there with you through thick and thin." Leafia smiled and went to hug her little sister. "But, if there's a cute boy I can't promise you anything." The two sisters giggled and ran upstairs.

* * *

At the same time, in a large mansion at Snowpoint City, Sinnoh on a cheerfully bright and sunny day...

Fifteen-year-old Glacicira Abigail Moon's silky black hair shined from the sunlight in her room window. She straightened her back as she zipped up her suitcase, which was a beautiful blue colour, and sighed, plopping herself down onto her queen-sized bed.

"Finally!" she exclaimed as she picked up a small green pillow on her bed. She tickled it, and the 'pillow' burst into a fit of giggles and unrolled itself, revealing her Shaymin. "Calla! Where did Lily go? And what about Frost and Eifie?" Standing up suddenly, she walked to a large orange-red object in the right corner of the room and bent down, clutching Calla to her chest as she patted the furry object.

"Inu, have you seen Lily, Frost, and Eifie?" The Arcanine shook his head. "What about you guys?" Soliel and Surge imitated Inu, and the Arcanine, Milotic, and Luxray fell asleep again. Suddenly, Glacia felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to face her Plusle, who had jumped up onto her left shoulder when she wasn't looking. "There you are Lily! Now, Eifie and Frost."

Realization struck her as she turned her head to the giant table in the left corner of her room, opposite her bed, with stuffed animals scattered on it, in front of it, and under it. After searching for a moment, she found her Espeon, Eifie, curled up under a Leafeon plushie, and Frost beside her, lying on top of a Umbreon and underneath a giant Wailmer PokePlush. She giggled quietly and gently prodded her Pokemon awake.

Standing up, she looked around her room, her ice blue eyes taking in every detail. It would be a while before she came home again. It was her third year at The Starlight Academy, and she loved the place so much, and not because she was the most popular girl there.

"Lizzie! Come in here!" Glacia called suddenly, turning to the doorway. A thirteen year-old girl soon stepped in, her black hair similar to Glacia's, but when it hit the light streaming in from the window, it shone a navy blue.

"Yes?" Lizzie asked curiously. Lizabeth Marina Moon was Glacia's younger sister, and second eldest in the family. She was always brave, but she had her days when she couldn't be so confident like her sister.

"You done packing?" the older girl asked, sitting down on her bed. Eifie jumped up onto her lap beside Calla, while Frost seemed contented curling up at her feet. Lizzie let out a sigh.

"Yes.. But.. Glacie? I kinda need some advice..." Lizabeth admitted. Glacia looked surprised, but patted the spot beside her to show her sister that she could sit down. Lizzie bit on her lower lip, trying to find the courage to tell her sister and idol what was wrong. She seemed interested in her brown sandals as she spoke. "Well... It's my first year at TSA, and I want to become popular like you... and.. well-"

Glacia understood what was wrong. Lizabeth was worried about her reputation at the school. Glacia stopped her sister short in mid-sentence.

"Look, Liz, don't worry about your rep. It hardly means anything. Plus, if you hang with _moi_, you'll become the second most popular girl in school." Glacia flashed a grin full of pearly white teeth at her sister, and soon Lizabeth smiled, feeling a little better.

She hugged her elder sister, and Glacia returned it.

"Okay then, so we've got three days till school starts." Glacia looked at her sister with a smile. "And that means..."

Lizabeth grinned and joined her sister. "SHOPPING!" They laughed in unison.

"Lolz!" Glacia said beaming as the two sisters got up. They walked downstairs to tell their dad that they were done packing, since their mom was rarely home. Stopping at the bottom of the stairwell, Glacia decided to call her cousin, December Moon, who lived on the other side of the city. The brunette dialed December's phone number and put the phone on speaker, when out of nowhere, Jaycee Carlos Moon ran down stairs holding a Pikachu above his head. He was Glacia and Lizabeth's eight year-old annoying little brother.

"ZING!" he screamed as he buzzed like a bee down the hall and around the house, short black hair falling over his eyes a bit. Tiny Rosalind Mikyla Moon, who was called Rose, tripped over a Teddiursa doll as she ran to the living room following her brother. She was four years old, and her black hair was curled, with blue and white bangs.

"Rosie! Jayce! Shut up already, please! Rose, I put Jack and Opal on earlier. Go to your room. Jaycee, consider it an early birthday present. You can have that box of cookies on the counter." Glacia was really patient with her siblings. She had to be, living with them for thirteen years.

The zinging stopped as their siblings scrambled to their assigned designations. Lizabeth and Glacia exchanged hidden smiles and took the phone upstairs to Glacia's room. There was a click, and someone picked up on the other end.

_"Hello?"_ a female's voice echoed over the phone.

"Hey December!" Lizabeth and Glacia grinned at the sound of their cousin.

_"Oh, hey you two!"_ December replied.

"We're done packing so we decided to call you," Glacia explained.

_"Oh, well sorry you guys! But I'm meeting July in a few minutes, so I G. to G! T.T.Y.L!"_ She yelled, and there was a clicking noise, signifying that she had hung up.

Glacia and Lizabeth giggled. Julian "July" Sienna and December had a HUGE crush on each other, and it even annoyed some people that they wouldn't share their feelings. Lizabeth sighed, then yawned.

"Glacie, I'm gonna take a nap," Lizabeth muttered, rubbing her eyes wearily. Glacia nodded and grabbed her messenger bag as Lizabeth headed up stairs. Glacia sat down on the rug, releasing a sigh she had kept hidden, while taking out a PokeBall and staring at it. She was ready for battle, and whatever came across her she would be able to fight it.

Little did she know that things would change.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Hearthome City...

"FOR ARCEUS' SAKE, I AM NOT JIG JIGGLYPUFF!" A boy with straight dark hair cringed as a bunch of girls flung themselves on him and his two brothers. They had decided to take a walk around their hometown when they were mobbed by a bunch of fangirls just a block away from their house.

The boy's name was Shane, and his brothers were Nate and Jason Blacke.

Needless to say, they were basically clone copies of the famous Jigglypuff Brothers, although they lived with their single mother and their unknown father was somewhere out in Hoenn doing who knows what. (But the boys suspected that after he left their mother, he had run off with some rich blond and was now a multimillionaire chilling in a mansion somewhere in the middle of a deserted island living the dream with a bunch of maids and butlers waiting on him and doing everything he didn't want to do, while also forgetting about his previous family in the process.)

Shane was sixteen, a year older than his friend Glacia. He's in the Aurora dorms, and was the "bad boy" of the group. He was the middle child. Despite his natural-looking-straightish-windswept hair, it was actually naturally curly and he woke up very early every morning just to straighten it. He was more of a singer, and wore contacts.

Nate was thirteen. He landed a spot in the Firefly dorms, and was the sensitive, mature, song-writing youngest brother. His curly brown hair was in a mess this day, and he was about to start his first year at TSA. He always wondered why his brothers couldn't act as mature as he usually was, and was known to be a bit of a matchmaker with Jason, attempting to get Shane to "knock it off and stop pretending that he doesn't like like Glacicira Moon."

Last, but not least, Jason. At eighteen years of age, oldest, and about to graduate this school year, everyone thought that Jason would be the most mature of the brothers. Well, those people were wrong. Jason was the most immature eighteen-year-old people knew, was obsessed with birds slash birdhouses, and was also very paranoid about the dark.

Nuff said.

Jason ran ahead of his brothers, screaming quite dramatically as he jumped over a man in a purple suit's Pachirisu, who afterward got squashed by the other two following their elder.

And they turned the corner, only to run into a very angry green-haired-pigtailed girl. Amina Knowles.

"What are you doing?" she asked sharply, blue eyes narrowed. Nate looked guilty. Ami was one of their friends, and seemed to be everything in one- the flirt, the tomboy, the nerd (slash intellectual bad-ass), the goth, the princess, the popstar, the cowgirl... Ami was usually very nice, but sometimes... "Answer me!"

"Running away from that," Shane said bluntly, jabbing a finger in the direction of the fangirls who had gotten themselves tangled in a mass on top of the man with a Pachirisu. "Goodbye." And he ran off, just as the fangirls got themselves untangled and lunged at the remains of the Blacke boys.

"Sorry, Ams!" Nate and Jason promptly started running for their lives.

Ami sighed, shaking her head as she walked away to Amity Square, hoping that she could get_ some _peace and quiet before school started.

Nobody saw the man in a completely black outfit sitting on a bench just by the spot where Amina had appeared, watching them. As he lowered the newspaper he was pretending to read, his amber eyes narrowed, and a cellphone was lifted up to his ear.

_"Target number 56 has been spotted. Prepare for Operation Take-Down." _

* * *

_Well, I hate to admit it, but the last part was absolutely pathetic. Under normal circumstances, I would've done WAY better than this, but Leafie was rushing me to freaking update this thing. Maybe when she comes back from camping she can help me re-rewrite this thing..._


	2. New Beginnings, New Chaos

Glacia/Note: Okay, we own NOTHING but our OCs, the Chaos Chronicles, and a few other things mentioned later. We can't put real-life people here, so we say different people wrote different songs. Alternate for the Jonas Brothers is the Jigglypuff Brothers, for Hannah Montana: Hannah Solaceon, and here, Glacia writes songs, so some songs she sings will be 'written' by her, but they actually belong to someone else. Capeesh?

* * *

**The Starlight Academy: Ain't Backing Down**

**Chapter One: New Beginnings, New Chaos

* * *

**

Theme Song! Sha-la-la-la bang! XD

* * *

Leafia Olson stepped out of her mother's car, and looked around a nervous grin on her face. Her brown curls blew in the gentle breeze and her bangs gently swayed.

"It's so big!" Alice Olson exclaimed. She looked up at the sky. "I mean... this looks _way_ bigger then I imagined." Leafia had to agree that the school was quite large.

Alice, or Ally as she was always referred to, was her adopted sister. Ally had found out she was adopted on her seventh birthday, and couldn't believe it. She had actually run away from home for a little while, but thought better of it when the sky turned dark and Mightyana howls filled the air. The girl had returned home, where her 'parents' explained to her that she was their daughter, no matter what. Until today she hasn't met or heard of her real parents. Ally had straight dark red hair that went down to her chest, and her golden eyes made her stand out along with her soft side bangs.

Leafia, who was still concerned, looked at the other students. All of them greeting each other and welcoming happily. She could imagine herself like that next year, if she made friends. With that thought in her head, she grabbed her dark-green suitcases and walked up to the check-in desk. It looked like teachers were there. Leafia scanned their name tags.

One had light brown wavy hair that went to her hips, her dark brown eyes hid behind her full bangs. The blond read the name-tag. Mrs. Jury. Leafia looked to the teacher to the farthest left.

A tall man, estimated 6 feet tall with black spiky hair. His make-up made him seem punky or emo. Leafia checked his name-tag, Mr. Ren. Then Leafia looked at the last adult in the middle.

The person was not a teacher, and it seemed as if this person was the helper of the Headmistress, or the Vice Principal. She had curly dark blue shoulder-length hair with bright pink eyes. Leafia thought her look was quite unique. She then stared at her name-tag. Ms. Jen.

Ms. Jen pulled on some purple reading glasses as Deanna Olson spoke her daughters' names. Ms. Jen's British accent was actually rather disturbing...

"Oh, yes. Lu-Lu and All," Ms. Jen droned. Leafia and Ally looked up, surprised. Lulu and All. No one had ever called them _that_ before. Ally spoke up.

"Alice and Lucianna Olson, but you may call us Leafia and Ally," Ally explained as she smiled in pride.

Ms. Jen cleared her throat. "I very much prefer Lu-Lu and All," she spoke, scowling at Ally. The petite redhead let out a squeak and hid behind her sister. Leafia was now quite frightened. Ally was the confident one, and if Ms. Jen made her squeal like that, who knows what could happen.

"I apologize in behalf of my sister. And Lu-Lu is fine." As Leafia spoke, the corner of her smile twitched: She was even more frightened now. Ms. Jen shooed them away, but suddenly Deanna, Leafia, and Ally heard a kind voice.

"Oh, hold on!" a voice called. As Leafia turned, she spotted Mrs. Jury. She got up and the fifteen year old realized this teacher had _some_ sort of sense of fashion. A dark blue floral long sleeved shirt with a very long light pink skirt, and black boots.

"I'm sorry," she spoke, whispering away from Ms. Jen. "She is a very grumpy woman and gives students horrible names."

Ally grinned.

"Here, are your dorm keys," Mrs. Jury continued. "The Headmistress, Ms. Johnsen, is there greeting the Aurora newcomers and she shall help you with any questions you need answered. Now hurry along dears! Ta-ta!" Mrs. Jury handed Deanna a map of the campus and scurried back to her seat.

Ms. Jen was giving every new student a name: It seemed like she called a girl named Angela, Alexander. Leafia pursed her lips in fear and followed her mother. Ally skipped down the path looking around.

"Look! It's a fountain! Look at the theater!" Ally pointed out cheerfully as she ran ahead.

Leafia was still nervous. They finally arrived at the Aurora Dorms for girls. Leafia noticed a beautiful woman standing near the doors. She had sparkling curly pink hair that ended at her shoulders, glistening golden eyes remarkably similar to Ally's, and her outfit was gorgeous! A cute little yellow sundress with sunflowers. She looked like an angel to Leafia, and she smiled. Maybe she shouldn't be so nervous with a principal like that!

"Yes, Maria Simpson," Mrs. Johnsen scanned her clipboard while looking at a sixteen year old with a black miniskirt and bright pink converse. (The girl was grinning proudly while she tossed her blond curls over her shoulders) "Oh! Yes, here we are, your dorm number is 22." She finished with a airy giggle, and moved on to another girl. Leafia got in line with her sister while looking at the angelic adult. Then she noticed another beautiful girl, about her age.

The girl stood at a rather unusual height of 5'2" and had long, wavy black hair with icy streaks of blue and white. But what really got Leafia to notice her was her eyes. They were a brilliant rich shade of deep royal purple. Leafia wished she could be her, or at least her friend. She looked so confident! And the younger girl beside her had to be her sister, except the smaller girl's hair shined a beautiful navy blue.

"Why, hello there Glacicira!" Mrs. Johnsen exclaimed when she saw the girl.

"Glacia please, Sarah." So Glacia seemed to be the name of the girl Leafia was admiring.

"Of course. Now, let's see what dorm you will be staying in." The woman bent her head over the clipboard, but Glacia chirped:

"45, the usual, am I right, Sarah? And my sister..." Mrs. Johnsen looked up, still smiling.

"Correct as always, Glacia! And who do we have here?" She asked as she admired the girl next to the brunette.

"I'm Glacia's little sister, Lizabeth," the thirteen year-old explained shyly, although she had a huge grin on her face. Now it was Ally's turn to wish to be a friend of the girls.

"Oh, Lizabeth. What a beautiful name. Lizabeth, your number is 15." Mrs. Johnsen shot her prize winning smile and looked at Leafia and Ally. "Hello there, you must be new here. Lucianna and Alice?" Leafia nodded while wondering how she knew everyone's name.

"Ally and Leafia, please. And you must be Mrs. Johnsen." Ally blushed when Mrs. Johnson replied.

"Oh, dear Ally, please call me Sarah." Sarah ran her hair through Ally's soft hair and then returned to her page. "Here we are, Ally and Leafia Olson. Ally, your dorm is number 16, and Leafia, yours is 46." Sarah smiled at Leafia, and she smiled back. As they walked away her smile faded away she knew what it was time for.

"Okay girls, now I must say goodbye," Deanna sadly whispered as she kissed and hugged her daughters tightly. Leafia could feel a tear on her cheek.

"Oh, don't cry Leafia, we'll chat everyday on the video phone." Deanna stroked her eldest's cheek as the girl hugged her mother once more with more tears. Deanna waved good-bye and walked away, wiping away some tears she was hiding.

* * *

Glacia waved bye to her sister as she headed to the 2nd floor where her dorm, number 45 would be. She was just about to press the 'close doors' button when suddenly two girls walked in, the same girls she had saw in the line up. One was about Lizabeth's age and the other fifteen, Glacia's age. The older girl had tear stains on her cheeks as well as on her brown curls. Her clear green eyes were slightly puffy and red, although the green part was beautiful to Glacia. The younger was a happy redhead who's gold eyes gleamed in an excited manner.

"Hey, Leafia, I think I'm on this floor," the redhead said. Glacia perked up when she realized that the girl- her name was Alice, or as her sister called her, Ally, right?- was on the same floor as Lizabeth, as well as right beside her too. Glacia interrupted her.

"Actually, you can't be on this floor. It's the lounge. You're on the second floor, well, I guess the second floor is considered the first.. Anyways if you are in room numbers 1 to 20 you're on the first floor. If 20 to 50 on the second," Glacia finished. Leafia could tell this girl had been here before.

"Oh, thanks," Ally said, a little amazed at the girl. Leafia realized that this was the girl she was admiring before. But now, for some reason her eyes were a light green with tints of gold. Leafia tilted her head for a split second, but thought better of it and straightened it before the girl could notice.

The door opened on the first floor. Ally stepped out, winked at her sister as she grabbed her bags and dragged them out the door and down the hall to her room. The door closed and proceeded up again and opened once more on the second floor. Glacia grabbed her suitcase and stepped outside, then Leafia grabbed her bags and followed suit, looking at the room numbers in front of her. 32, 33, 34... Leafia decided to follow this track. Then she saw the girl going the other way. Confused, our blond heroine shrugged and continued. 35, 36- then the wall ended she turned to the next hall. 30, 31... Leafia was now seriously confused.

Meanwhile, Glacia turned the corner and looked for the familiar sun, star, moon, and comet decoration hanging from her doorknob. 43, 44, 45! Yay! She grabbed her key (which was a deep indigo with bright twinkling stars on it) and unlocked the room. Her first year, she was overjoyed to have such a large room, and students were allowed to decorate as they wished.

The room was just the same as always. When she had first come, she had painted her room a bright blue with a white border and large/small white and different shades of blue polka-dots, and snowflake ornaments hung from the ceiling. Her bed had snow white covers with blue designs on the pillows, and a white canopy hung overhead. Two white side-tables stood beside the bed, the one in the corner having a lamp and picture frames, while the other had books and other trinkets. A books shelf stood in a corner, with two feathery rich electric blue beanbag chairs, as well as a mini fridge. The door to her bathroom was to the left of her bed, and the walk-in closet's beaded curtain door on the wall next to it. A flat-screen T.V was on the right wall, and there were more beanbag chairs there as well. Pictures and posters hung everywhere.

With a contented sigh, Glacia began to unpack.

* * *

Leafia had gone through the halls five times, and she had unknowingly paced past her room every time. Then suddenly on the sixth try she looked at the doors. 41, 42, 43. The wall ended. Was that girl in the elevator insane? Or was she just a newbie acting cool? She lied, Leafia figured, and kept on going. 45, 46, 47.. Wait! Did Sarah say, 45, 46, or 47? She decided the only way to find out was to try the key in the locks. She tried shoving it in 47. Key didn't fit. Tried 45. Key couldn't even get in. With a stubborn feeling, she finally tried 46, and to her massive relief, the door opened. It was time to make her room seem like home.

* * *

Glacia finished unpacking her suitcase and looked around the room satisfied. She grabbed her bag and keys and decided to meet her sister at the lounge. Checking her iStarf was in her purse, she exited and locked her room. Swinging the straps of her bag onto her shoulder, she headed down stairs and she sent Lizabeth a text.

Lizabeth, who was in her room, heard someone singing.

_"There's something about the sunshine, baby_

_I'm seeing you in a whole new light."_

It seemed that it came from underneath a pile of tank-tops. Diving in for a moment, she came up holding her iPetaya, and the music turned out to be the phone's incoming text alarm. She put down a magenta colored sweater and checked it.

**"Meet me at lounge, done unpacking."**

Lizabeth understood the text because her sister always used proper spelling even in text messages (unless in a hurry) but looked around. She wasn't quiet done unpacking. Lizzie thought that her sister must have been heading towards the Aurora lounge where both boys and girls were. Lizabeth grabbed her fanny pack and keys, decided half an hour wouldn't hurt, and left, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Leafia entered her walk-in closet and hung some sweaters up and walked out. The light crystal green beaded curtain-door of the closet went through her brown curls as she passed through. She had finished unpacking one of her bags, and she had one more to go. One suitcase contained clothes for the cold weather, pyjamas, and travel clothing; while the other contained party clothes, summer clothes, contest clothing, and accessories.

The girl's charm bracelet dangled as she reached for her other bag. She had gotten that bracelet when she was very young. It had several charms from places she had traveled. Such as a snowflake from when she went on vacation to Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region. A miniature ribbon replica, from her her first visit to a Pokemon Contest. A leaf from Littleroot Town in Hoenn, where she usually played because her mother didn't approve of the busy streets of Petalburg; a blue and silver whirlpool from Cianwood in Johto, a volcano from Kanto's Cinnabar island and a gold and forest green tree from Fortree. Leafia always wore this charm bracelet, unless she wasn't allowed, since she was too shy to fight for it.

Her signature accessory, however, was a cursive L on a silver chain with a elegant leaf charm on it. She also wore earrings with small pink flowers and two dark green leaves that dangled down from it. Leafia only wore these accessories, nothing else. She would add something occasionally, but these were her favorites and that settled the matter.

She sighed, and continued unpacking. After half an hour, she finished. Now it was time to hang up some decorations. Leafia pulled out a large suitcase her mother had delivered to her room with different things like paintings, picture frames, and more. She took out three picture frames, the same ones that she placed in her room back home.

One of her and Ally as little kids. Perhaps when they had first adopted Ally.

Another of Leafia and her grandparents along with Ally.

But the last one had to be her favorite. When she first went to a contest. Her grandma brought her and Ally. There was the first time Leafia saw the Leafeon species, and also how she earned her nickname when her sister saw how much she loved the Eeveelution. She had thought it beautiful and powerful and wished to have one someday.

_After the contest Leafia had went backstage to see some competitors. The coordinator with the Leafeon had placed second, and he was quite proud of his Pokemon. Leafia had cautiously approached the 17 year old boy with nervous eyes. His head had snapped up when he heard her tiny footsteps. He stared into her eyes. It was like he was testing her. There was a frown on his face, and then Leafia stopped blinking. He grinned, and introduced himself._

_"Hello, My name is Peter. And you must be Leafia." He took out his hand for a handshake. Leafia's eyes widened suspiciously. How could this man know her name? She had only received the nickname minutes ago. But still, it would be better to be polite. She reached for his hand and shook it. Peter noticed her hand quivering._

_"I understand why you must be nervous, but no worries. Maybe petting old Vines here will help." He gestured to his Leafeon as Leafia stepped closer, put her hand out and then pulled it back sharply. Once more, she tried again hesitantly but pulled it back._

_On the third time she tried to pull it back but before she could when she closed her eyes she felt something soft. She opened one eye. Vines had placed his head under her hand, and he seemed to like her patting him. Leafia gulped and continued petting him. She smiled and then did it again. And again. And again. Leafia was very happy. Then Peter whispered something in her ear, "I knew you would like this."_

Leafia emerged from her thoughts and smiled at the memory of the happiest day of her life. With a contented air, she continued working. She grabbed some portraits and hung them on the walls, set up her bed, and desk. She organized her bathroom. After an hour, she was satisfied. Leafia decided to call on Ally and walk around Campus. She grabbed her bag, keys, cell phone and map.

Soon, she headed out.

* * *

Glacia tapped her fingers on the counter awaiting Lizabeth's arrival. She played with her hair and asked for a cookie, a big chocolate chip cookie.

The lounge was quite large. Well, it had to be to fit all Aurora students at once, but you catch my drift. It had red and navy blue couches, coffee tables, and a large flat screen T.V. which stretched over one of the walls. On one side of the room, there was a counter to order some drinks or a snack before or after classes.

The brunette knew everything about the school- of course she did, because she's the most popular girl, I know- and everyone in it. She stared up at the large windows overlooking most of Campus. Not long, Glacia's long-term friends had stopped by and chatted a little. She was use to it, of course, since she was the most popular girl in school! -Okay, okay, no need to emphasize, I know, I know.- In the twenty minutes that Glacia awaited her sister, she had talked to fifteen friends and been asked out five times.

The fifteen year old pretended she was never interested in a relationship- more about that later- and told the boys who asked her out that she just wanted to be friends, and let them down easy. She didn't like breaking hearts, but there was a possibility of someone else..

Suddenly, out of the blue, Nathaniel Shore walked into the room, flicking his light brown-OMA-I-look-like-Zach-Efron-So-Bow-Down-And-Worship-Me hair as if he was Drew Hayden. -Not!- Nathan Shore was the most annoying 'ladies man' you'd EVER meet in your lifetime. He'll check out every girl in sight, and ask you at in the next five seconds saying cheesy pickup lines such as "are you a Pokemon? Because I CHOOSE YOU!" and he would get turned down, get depressed for the next two seconds and then do the same with the next "Torchic" (as he calls girls) he sees. Luckily, Glacia was his first target in First Class year, and he didn't knew her personality then, so she knew how to handle him.

Nathan looked around the room scanning every girl before he realized Glacia nodding her head with her eyes closed and tapping her feet to the music playing on her iBerry phone. He smirked while he headed towards her, and took the seat beside her.

"Yo, sup Glace?" he asked, acting as if he was the King of Cool. Glacia rolled her eyes as she took out the earphones. "So, tonight. You know we have the-" Nathan was interrupted by a whir of blue, magenta, and black.

"Glacie! Sorry I was late!" Lizabeth called out as she popped up from the doorway. Nathan sighed in boredom as Lizzie walked up to her sister and him. "Sorry," Lizabeth repeated with a tint of pink in her cheeks. "I got busy. Aquarius met up with Zeus, and.. yeah."

Glacia nodded then shot Nathan a look that plainly said _'get off the chair now so Lizzie can sit or so help me, Arceus, that I shall not kill you.'_ Nathan crossed his arms in a 'no way' manner.

Glacia clenched her teeth, and for a minute, her icy blue eyes turned amber. Nathan gave a tiny shriek of surprise and jumped out of the seat to let Lizabeth into it. Lizabeth spun around in her chair, giggling at his predicament, her black-blue hair twirling behind her.

Nathan thought that was childish and was about to say so, but returned to what he was going to say.

"As I was saying," he continued from his previous comment. "So tonight we have the Welcome Back Party. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me as my date." As he finished, Lizzie couldn't help but giggle madly.

Glacia stood up, ignoring the question temporarily, but when she got back to it, she shot him yet another look. Across the room, Shane Blacke looked up with a venom-filled look.

As much as they were friends Glacia would never go out with Nathan. Especially at the Welcome Back Party. Nathan approached closer and tried to kiss Glacia. With wide eyes, she noticed what he was doing and her defensive instinct went into action almost immediately. Nathan put his arm around Glacia and was ready. He was very close.

Lizabeth's eyes widened, as Shane's narrowed into slits. With quick reflexes, Glacia slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark.

He held up a hand to touch the mark with a look that held a mixture of surprise, anger, sadness, and unexpectedness. The brunette proclaimed loudly to the whole room, "Touch me again, Shore, and I swear to Arceus and all the legendaries, I shall kill you! YOU. WILL. DIE!" She stomped on his foot and he screamed in pain. "Good day!" She finished by tossing her hair over her shoulder (it whipped him in the face) and stormed out in a huff.

The room was silent for a few moments before most of the Aurora students gathered began to yell at him for practically hurting their leader. The first to react was Shane. With a angry look in his normally calm gray eyes, he punched the unfortunate boy in the stomach, exclaimed: "If you dare lay a hand on her once more, and I find out, you'll be worse than dead, kid." He left following Glacia.

Nathan looked ready to cry. First day back and he was already being sorted into a low-class 'sorority'. Lizzie, however, was laughing. He looked at her and spoke with a hint of insanity: "You think this is funny?" He was ready to knock Lizabeth out. Lizzie, frightened, screamed and without thinking, slapped Nathan hard, which caused him to start bawling his eyes out. The girl jumped out of her seat and ran out, laughing madly.

* * *

_"Yeah, uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, yeah!"_

The fall breeze was crisp that night. The sky was the clearest and most pretty shade of midnight blue. Students chattered on the lawn listening with happy expressions on their face as a girl stood up on the stage singing.

_"Sometimes I walk a little faster_

_In the school hallway just to get next to you_

_Some days I spend a little extra time_

_In the morning just to impress you!~"_

Glacia's silver shirt glistened in the spotlight as she stood on stage, microphone in one hand. Her wavy hair cascaded down her back, flying in the wind as she sang her heart out, forgetting the earlier incident. She had one hand on her hip, the mic was held up to her lips, and a band and dancers were behind her.

_"Guess you don't notice, guess you don't need this_

_Sad, you're not seeing what you're missing_

_On the outside shying away_

_On the inside dying to say!"_

Lifting one hand in the air, she belted out.

_"I'm unusual, not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I might even be a rock star!"_

Leafia was sitting in a lawn-chair beside Ally and Glacia's sister, Lizabeth, as well as a few Firefly students. Her hair flew in the breeze, and she gazed up at the girl in front of her.

"Your sister has such a good voice!" She heard Ally exclaim, and Lizzie spoke up.

"She keeps denying it. And she never took lessons! Dad said her first word was 'sing'. I laughed so hard, because it's rather ironic."

"She shouldn't deny it! I wish I was half as good as she is!"

"Glacia got it from our mom."

"What? Who's your mom?"

"Uh..." Lizabeth murmured something illegible.

"Tessa Tyler?"

_"Sometimes I wish when the phone rings_

_That it would be you saying, "Let's hang out"_

_Then you confess that there's something special_

_In between us, why don't we find out!"_

This got Leafia's head to snap up. "Your mom is_ the_ Tessa Tyler? OMA!"

Lizabeth shook her head, causing her hair- which was now curled,- to fall back over her shoulders. "We can hardly call her our mother," she scoffed. "She's never home, and all she cares about is her music."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Leafia looked at her in disbelief.

_You don't know me, guess you don't need me_

_Why you're not seein' what you're missin'_

_On the outside shyin' away_

_On the inside dying to say_

"Yeah, I am." Lizzie cracked up. "But it's kinda true that she isn't home often. We see her on weekends, but that's it." Leafia looked up at Glacia, who looked so confident. She wondered how the girl got along without seeing her mother that often.

_"I'm unusual, not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car,_

_I might even be a rock star!_

_If you only knew the real me_

_I might even be a rock star_

_I'm telling you that we are meant to be_

_Now wouldn't it be nice if you could see_

_That I really am a rock star_

_Yeah yeah, woo_

_Yeah I really am a rock star_

_Ha, a rock star_

_I'm unusual, not so typical_

_Way too smart to be waiting around_

_Tai Chi practices, snowboard champion_

_I can fix the flat on your car_

_Rockin' it wherever we are, yeah yeah_

_'Cause I really am a rock star_

_'Cause I really am a rock star_

_I am a rock star, whoa, yeah!"_

"Goodnight everybody!"

She bowed as the song ended, and her friends cheered for another song. Glacia laughed. "One more. But then someone else has to come up, okay?" Her response were more cheers, when all of a sudden, the gates to the school burst open, and two figures with black hoods over their heads stepped into the yard, a Houndoom in front of each. The left silhouette slowly pulled the hood of its head, revealing a seventeen year-old girl with trailing black hair and amber eyes. An evil smirk was across her lips, and she scanned the perimeter before laying her eyes on Glacia.

"Brilliant to meet you again, Glacicira," she purred with a murderous look. "I see that you haven't changed."

"What do you want, Bellzara?" Glacia demanded, stepping down from the stage, her eyes amber. For the first time, Leafia noticed a Glaceon and Espeon behind her, as well as a Luxray, Arcanine, Plusle, and Milotic, although the thing that caught her eye was a tiny figure sitting on her right shoulder.

Its body was pure white, and its back was covered with grass-looking light green fur. A pink flower with two leaves were situated on each side of its head, and its legs were short and its underside plump. Flowers similar to the ones on the side of its head immediately shot back into its body when it saw Bellzara.

"Shay?" it squealed, glaring with tiny emerald eyes.

"Oh, and you still have the itty-bitty ball of grass! Double battle, right here, right now."

"You're going down." Glacia had finally reached her and was standing only a few feet away when Bellzara strode back a few feet, and took out a PokeBall, as black as midnight, and enlarged it. "But."

The woman snarled. "But what?"

"Raidan has to fight too, assuming it is him underneath that cloak."

"And you'll fight alone?"

"She won't!" Both girls turned to see Leafia stepping out of the crowd, apparently having new-found confidence. "I don't know what happened to you two in the past, but I know that you're up to something, and no way am I letting you disrupting the party! I'm new here, I just got in, and you're not ruining it for me! Ivy!" A Leafeon growled as it was released.

Glacia smirked for a moment. "Bring it, Bella. Don't let them bring you down, Frost!" Her Glaceon bounded forward, and she released an icy breeze into the air with a howl.

"Carlisle!" A shadow appeared, and a Dusknoir threw itself out of the PokeBall in Bellzara's hand. The man and last figure, Raidan, pulled his hood down as well, and he also had the same eyes as Bellzara, except his hair was dark brown in colour, and it fell over his right eye. His left eye had a noticeable scar slashed across it. His Houndoom sulked onto the battlefield at its trainer's call.

The Plusle on Glacia's left shoulder jumped onto the ground, sparks flying, and it created cackling yellow pompoms as it started cheering. A Minun jumped out of Leafia's purse, and she called, "Lila!" at the exact same time Glacia called: "Lily!" The two girls exchanged looks and then grinned.

"Get the battle started already!" Bellzara called out, and both girls turned to her.

"Let's do this."

* * *

_People new to this story: Your OCs (if you sent any in) won't appear until the fifth or sixth chapter because, if you read the note in the prologue, this story previously was on another account, and it already had four chapters in it already. So don't be disappointed if your OC doesn't show up, because we already warned you. However, Glacie will try to edit some parts to fit you in, m'kay?_


End file.
